El precio de vivir, la negativa de sobrevivir
by Calicuecana
Summary: Ella se negaba a volverse tan gris como la realidad intentaba imponerle, así que buscó color a partir de un camino de hojas secas.
1. Chapter 1

_**El precio de vivir, la negativa de sobrevivir.**_

**Fandom: **Once upon a time.

**Pairing: **Rumpelstiltskin&Belle

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Derechos reservados a Disney, Once upon a time, Grimm, Perrault…

El camino de hojas secas.

A la hija de sir Maurice le gustaban las reuniones familiares pero no las de su propia familia, y tenía que vivir con ello cada domingo del año. Bella no era muy dada a exteriorizarse más de lo necesario por lo que para los de su sangre, ella era como algo que estaba ahí y que no se debía dar mucha importancia.

Su padre ignoraba estos detalles, ya que cada uno sabía la parte que le tocaba fingir. Pero la chica tenía otro modo de ver las cosas, se sentía desplazada y rara. Para más desventura, Gaston formaba parte de la parentela pues era hijo del mejor amigo de su tío, el cual repetía sin cesar:

—Ojalá mis hijas no estuvieran ya comprometidas, porque os casaría con ellas, muchacho. Con las dos.

"Ojalá estuviera yo comprometida para no tener que casarme con él." Pensaba Bella a menudo. O mejor, no tener que contraer matrimonio con nadie. Lo único que quería era leer, leer, leer las vidas que no era capaz de vivir.

A pesar de eso, se esforzaba porque la considerasen como a una igual, y esa era la razón por la que aquel tedioso domingo aceptó ir con ellos para nadar en el río, más bien para verlos nadar en el río, ya que no era capaz de meterse en el agua; su cuerpo se negaba a aprender.

Se hallaba sentada en la orilla mientras dibujaba a los dos grandes pointers moteados que chapoteaban mejor que ella y jugaban alrededor de sus primas; resultaba difícil pasarlos al papel. A decir verdad, lo suyo era la lectura, aunque también gustaba de trazar bocetos.

—Bella, ¿qué haces? Métete en el agua, hace calor.

—Nadar no es mi punto fuerte, pero gracias… —Replicó a su prima Margaret con la sonrisa más amplia que pudo esbozar.

—¿Entonces para qué has venido, prima? Ni siquiera entablas conversación con nosotros. —La morena de ojos castaños le devolvió la sonrisa a Bella en un intento de parecer agradable, cosa que no consiguió ya que el tono de su voz la delataba.

Bella notó que salpicaban gotas en su cuaderno, así que se vio obligada a levantarse y alejarse solo unos pasos del grupo. Sus tíos y primas la miraron mal, incluso los perros se quedaron observando mientras un silencio incómodo se apoderaba del ambiente. Aquellos eran los momentos que más odiaba, los momentos en los que la ignoraban por completo y de pronto, sin saber por qué, captaba la atención de los presentes. ¿No podían simplemente seguir con sus juegos?

De cualquier modo, la familia volvió a darle la espalda para centrarse en sus cosas, su padre casi nunca le insistía y en cierto modo daba las gracias por ello. Sabía cómo era ella con las personas, era inútil obligarla a estar cómoda si no podía entablar confianza con nadie, pero no sospechaba que su hija se encontrara tan… sola, rodeada de tanta gente.

Después de un "ahora vuelvo" que nadie escuchó, fue alejándose del grupo lentamente. Había guardado el cuaderno de dibujo en su faltriquera de cuero; como era un día de campo no llevaba un atuendo demasiado complejo, sino algo fresco y con lo que le permitiera moverse.

A medida que iba avanzando dejaba de escuchar las risas de su familia y los ladridos de los pointers, y cada vez prestaba más atención a los pájaros y cigarras que sustituían el rastro de humanidad. Siempre que buscaba la soledad le embargaba una aflicción extraña que le hacía humedecer los ojos; entrar en contacto con la natura le venía realmente bien, pero le dejaba más espacio para pensar sobre lo monótona que era su vida.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se había alejado demasiado, hasta que un pájaro la alarmó al alzar el vuelo desde la rama de un gran sauce. Bella miró a todas partes y a ninguna a la vez; había bifurcaciones de caminos y todo le parecía similar. "No te preocupes, nada podría ir mejor. Tal vez perderte es lo único interesante que te haya pasado en mucho tiempo." Pensó la muchacha mientras seguía adentrándose más y más en el bosque y se aferraba a su faltriquera.

No tenía miedo, más bien era la adrenalina, sobretodo en el momento en el que cogió un camino casi bloqueado por macizos y ramas de espino, rasgándose levemente el pantalón y topándose frente a una verja oxidada.

—Esto no me puede estar pasando. —susurró con media sonrisa en los labios. Seguidamente avanzó por el camino, pisando las hojas que hacían ruido al crujir. Llevó las manos al hierro oxidado de la cancela y, con algo de esfuerzo, consiguió abrirla y colarse. El camino de hojas seguía extendiéndose a su paso, así que cada vez se sentía más ansiosa por llegar a quién sabía dónde. Tal vez el camino se cortara o simplemente nunca tuviera fin, pero sus dudas se despejaron al encontrarse frente a un enorme caserón que aparentaba haber sido abandonado tiempo atrás.

—Caserón no es la palabra adecuada, es un… castillo. Un castillo muy antiguo. —se dijo para sí misma. La fascinación se convirtió en intriga y la intriga en inseguridad. Al ver la oscuridad y la presencia de la edificación llegó a pensar que no era buena idea seguir con aquella locura, pero sus actos no podían ser contenidos; empujó uno de los portones mas fue imposible moverlo. Buscó otras alternativas, como trepar o hallar entradas secretas, pero no ocurrió algo hasta que decidió dar media vuelta para marcharse. El silencio dejó paso al crujido de la entrada al abrirse y Bella, asombrada, se adentró rápidamente en el sombrío recibidor.

—¿Hola? —saludó a la nada. Esperó respuesta durante unos segundos, pero solo le contestó su propio eco. No descartaba la posibilidad de que allí habitara alguien, pues aunque era un lugar lleno de polvo y huecos oscuros, también tenía pinta de estar perfectamente amueblado; ni rastro de abandono o partes de mobiliario roto. Lo único que sabía la muchacha era que había encontrado un tesoro y que, sin duda, iba a explorarlo.

Desconocía el tiempo que había pasado curioseando por el castillo, aunque como era tan grande no había podido verlo todo antes de que comenzara a caer el ocaso; además, por extrañas razones había encontrado puertas imposibles de abrir, como si algo le impidiera acercarse, era como… una fuerza que le obligaba a abandonar todo ápice de curiosidad cada vez que se topaba con dichas puertas.

Resignada, bajó hasta el último escalón y se quedó allí sentada para descansar, dejando paso a un silencio que le permitía escuchar el viento a través de las ventanas.

—¿Disfrutando del agradable murmullo de MI territorio, querida? —Una voz masculina, pero bastante aguda para serlo salió de las profundidades del pasillo del piso superior y se apagó como un rumor que rozó la oreja de Bella. Ésta reaccionó bastante rápido pero aun así no consiguió ver nada fuera de lo común; allí no había nadie. Sin embargo, la curiosidad pudo de nuevo con la joven; emocionada pero temerosa se levantó y fijó la vista en cualquier rincón que pudiera darle algún vestigio de vida.

—He podido escucharos, no os escondáis por favor…

—Claro que me has escuchado, ¿por qué iba a hablar sino es para que alguien me oiga? —Esta vez sonó con más claridad pero mostraba un deje de hostilidad que a Bella le hizo fruncir el ceño. Acto seguido, el origen de la misteriosa voz se dejó caer a sus espaldas con un ruido seco. Le daba la impresión de que el hombre que se mostraba ahora ante ella había saltado desde algún sitio para asustarla, de todas formas le asombró más su aspecto que el hecho en sí.

No era como los seres supuestamente deformes y tremebundos que leía de vez en cuando en los libros de terror, pero tenía algo oculto en sus extrañas cuencas penetrantes que le alertaba de un posible peligro. Se fijó en que, tanto su ropa como su piel se asemejaban a escamas. Las de su cuerpo eran muy tenues, pero brillaban en tonos verdes, grises y dorados, mientras que las de su atuendo parecían extraídas de un dragón carmesí. Bella creyó que era una mezcla entre humano y reptil pero… sin saber por qué lo comparaba más con un duendecillo cruel.

—¿E-es esta vuestra morada? Lo siento, por fuera parecía abandonada así que me tomé la libertad de explorar…

—Lo de que has venido a husmear lo he percibido desde que has aplastado la primera hoja mustia de mi jardín. —interrumpió el anfitrión levantando un dedo.— La cuestión es, ¿por qué no te has ido ya?

La pregunta la descolocó, tenía muchas razones para no marcharse de allí pero no confiaba en que el desconocido entendiera su necesidad por las nuevas correrías. Definitivamente, no quería irse sin saber más de aquel tipo y de su vacío castillo.

—Bueno… es complicado… Soy una especie de aventurera del mundo real, pero…

—…el mundo real te resulta aburrido. —El "duende" asintió con la cabeza, se colocó tras ella y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su jubón escamado. Acto seguido, lo agitó suavemente a la altura de la nariz de la chica. —¿Quién te ha dicho que un mundo sea más real que otro? Comprobemos si eres capaz de jugar sin volverte una perturbada.

* * *

_Es la primera vez que publico un fanfic así que espero que os haya sido de agrado y que no haya resultado tedioso. Cada dos semanas iré publicando un nuevo capítulo (a no ser que se me resista), no estoy segura aún de cuán extensa será la historia, espero que no demasiado._

_Vivid al máximo._


	2. Chapter 2

**Fandom: **Once upon a time.

**Pairing: **Rumpelstiltskin&Belle

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Derechos reservados a Disney, Once upon a time, Grimm…

* * *

La magia de un desquiciado.

**¿C**uánto tiempo había lloriqueado y gritado de miedo? Probablemente estuviera sufriendo uno de esos lapsus temporales en los que solo pasaban cinco minutos aunque a ella se le hicieran eternos. Temblaba, pero no de frío. No podía controlar sus pequeñas convulsiones y el tobillo torcido solo empeoraba las cosas.

"Comprobemos si eres capaz de jugar sin volverte una perturbada". Había dicho el hombre, reptil, hechicero o lo que fuese aquel desalmado. Después de que paseara el pañuelo beige en sus narices había sentido un mareo desolador acompañado de un embriagante aroma, dejándola aturdida y fuera de lugar. También sintió la fuerza del brazo masculino agarrándola para que no se diera de bruces contra el suelo y después… oscuridad.

Cuando poco a poco recuperó el control de su cuerpo se dio cuenta de que el crepúsculo se había cernido en el castillo, pero ella seguía en el mismo lugar, tendida en el suelo y sin rastro del anónimo parlanchín.

Rememoró luego el momento en el que él se dejó ver ataviado con un mandil de carnicero, cuya parte delantera estaba manchada de… Bella suponía que de sangre, con los brazos a la espalda y sonriendo de forma pícara. Le cedió la mano y la joven, estúpidamente la aceptó, cuando consiguió levantarse el "duende" agitó la cabeza cortada de un hombre que no conocía, consiguiendo que casi le diera un ictus allí mismo.

Esa había sido una de las fechorías crueles que más le habían impactado, luego solo se trató de huir de criaturas que reptaban por el suelo, no morir infartada a causa de sombras que aparecían en las paredes o las dos veces que un ente invisible la había intentado tirar por las escaleras. Mas lo que la estaba volviendo realmente loca era el sonsonete de la risita que escuchaba en su cabeza, con ese tono agudo que caracterizaba a su anfitrión. Varias veces la había embelesado y varias veces le había rechazado, porque aquella voz le arrullaba los oídos y al mismo tiempo escondía una maldad centenaria.

"Si tan solo pudiera ser fuerte y plantarle cara… Si existieran unas palabras mágicas que tirasen abajo su reino de maldad…" Se asomó fugazmente para ver qué se encontraba en el primer piso, como esperaba se encontró con un ambiente sosegado, demasiado. Y ya iba conociendo al duendecillo para saber que un silencio prolongado era sinónimo de la calma previa a la tempestad.

—¡Mostraos! No pienso seguir huyendo. —se alzó ella, con un chorro de valentía (o estupidez) mientras se adentraba en los pasillos de la segunda planta.

Sin embargo, no hubo atisbo de reacción alguna a su alrededor y después de esperar varios segundos, agolpada por sentimientos contradictorios entre el miedo y la osadía, abrió la primera puerta que se encontró para luego continuar con las siguientes. Era capaz de recordar pequeñas cosas que iría encontrándose en las estancias que ya había investigado cuando llegó, pero no ponía la mano en el fuego al decir cuáles eran las puertas prohibidas; el castillo era demasiado grande y su memoria aún en crecimiento.

—Muy bien, si no me dejáis salir entonces seré la inquilina ruidosa. —Escogió una puerta de las ya abiertas al azar, evocaba que dentro se guardaban cosas que parecían de gran valor, puede que no sentimental pero sí económico. Solo esperaba que el diablillo fuese un ser muy avaricioso.— Seré vuestra desdicha. —Acabó musitando casi en voz imperceptible.

Miró a todas partes; a las paredes, al techo enmarañado de telarañas, a los objetos que la recibían con los brazos abiertos y parecían gritarle que los manoseara, que no había nada de malo en curiosear. ¿Sería otro embrujo cerniéndose sobre ella o es que realmente no era capaz de controlarse en ese aspecto? Siempre pensó que se metía en problemas a causa de una fuerza mayor de la que no era capaz de resistir, a veces afirmaba que la curiosidad tendría que ser el octavo pecado capital.

La estancia era como un altillo renacentista y formaba una montaña de obsequios que ascendía desde los más grandes hasta los más pequeños. Se preguntó entonces cómo habría conseguido el dueño del castillo tal cantidad de recuerdos misceláneos; cuadros de hermosas madonnas, obras y sonrisas pintadas por Leonardo Da Vinci, los realismos de Caravaggio o el Capitán Frans Bannings de Rembrandt, el cual movilizaba a sus arcabuceros junto a su teniente en un día plagado de sombras.

También descansaban muebles barrocos sobre la alfombra roída que ocultaba el suelo, pero los objetos que brillaban con luz propia eran los de la cima; cajas de música algo más modernas, brazaletes, colgantes y anillos de muy alta alcurnia, vestidos, libros de texto, cerámicas arabescas…

Estaba tan impresionada y mareada por tanto valor que tuvo que hacer memoria para recordar lo que había ido a hacer allí. Su idea era destruir todo lo que se cruzara en su camino pero no le resultaba buena idea si se incluía el arte de por medio, no importaba si las obras eran copias u originales, ella no sería la responsable de la desaparición de tales riquezas intelectuales. Los ojos de Bella escrutaron con brillantez maligna lo que se asemejaría a la copa de un árbol materialista, y su siguiente movimiento fue subirse a una de las sillas que quedaban libres de suvenires para llegar arriba, asegurándose bien de dónde pisaba. Retiró los libros y los fue bajando, pues con la literatura tampoco se jugaba. Cuando hubo finalizado tomó un soplo de coraje y empujó todo lo que ella consideraba de colección opulenta. Desde la entrada pudieron escucharse los cristales impactando contra la alfombra, que no impidió que acabaran hechos pedazos dada la altura desde la que caían. Las porcelanas tampoco se salvaron, ni las lámparas; no dejó nada intacto excepto el arte, siempre imperecedero.

Bella contuvo el aliento, de pronto escuchó que algo, más bien alguien, se aproximaba muy deprisa con pies furiosos, y sus temores se confirmaron. Tenía planeado salir huyendo después de aquello pero apenas le había dado tiempo a reaccionar antes de que su malvado anfitrión diera con ella. Se bajó de la silla, con escalofríos en la espalda y la sangre circulando a una velocidad vertiginosa, y se dirigió a la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. Algo la frenó, algo consistente bajo sus zapatos, cuando se percató de su hallazgo no se lo pensó demasiado y se lo guardó en la faltriquera.

Los ojos de la "bestia" se interpusieron en su camino, inquisidores y rebeldes, y acto seguido notó un tirón en el cuello de la camisa que la obligó a salir bruscamente.

—Así que la pequeña exploradora ha decidido que es correcto enfadar al terrible señor del castillo. —dijo con un tono burlón precedido por un movimiento histriónico de la mano.— Y lo único que has conseguido ha sido causar un leve revuelo.

—¿Revuelo? ¡He acabado con la suficiente riqueza para enfurecer a alguien tan cicatero como vos!

—¡Cicatero yo! —replicó el hombre que estrangulaba cada vez más la camisa de la invasora. Su rostro se transformó en una mueca de indignación que a Bella le pareció graciosa, pero eso nunca lo reconocería.— Hay un problema que no has tenido en cuenta, querida. Yo soy capaz de crear oro, ah sí, y magia. ¿Realmente crees que no puedo reparar todo tu inútil estropicio? Apenas has explorado la punta del zapato.

La vocecilla del hechicero se tornó de pronto grave y sombría, como si manipulase sus cuerdas vocales sin mucho esfuerzo, y fue esto lo que le indicó a la joven que si antes había corrido peligro ahora el riesgo era mayor. Tuvo que apartar la vista a un lado pues su rival se encontraba tan cerca que incluso le rozaba la mejilla con su respiración; tan cerca que empezaba a sentirse incómoda, y apreciar las uñas del hombre sobre la zona de su corazón hizo que un sudor frío le traspasara como un rayo la columna vertebral.

—P-pero toda criatura tiene una debilidad, tanto cazado como cazador. Y vos no podéis ser menos… —El agarre violento contra su pobre ropa se aflojó por un momento y Bella aprovechó para patalear y lanzar rasponazos sin fijarse demasiado hacia dónde apuntaba. Su vértigo desapareció, ya que sintió sus pies volviendo a pisar suelo firme de nuevo, ¿eso significaba que había conseguido herirle? Estaba segura de que rasguñó unas cuantas veces la escamosa y apergaminada piel con las uñas, aunque no creía que fuera suficiente. De todas formas, en lo único en lo que estaba concentrada ahora era en salir corriendo y dejarlo atrás, puede que resultara inútil pero ella no estaba familiarizada con la rendición.

Volvió la vista durante un segundo y pudo ver cómo los arañazos que se quedaron marcados en la mejilla del duende desaparecieron sin más, como quien cogía una goma y borraba unos trazos de carboncillo rojo. "Genial" —pensó Bella— "Ahora tampoco puedo herirle." Pero eso poco importaba ahora que, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sentía las afiladas garras de su captor clavándosele en el hombro izquierdo. La sensación de que le desencajaba los huesos y le levantaba la carne al tirar hacia atrás le obligaron a soltar un grito, pero no fue un dolor interno, que ella supiera no notaba su hombro dislocado, eso la tranquilizó (de la forma en la que alguien puede estar tranquilo en una situación así) hasta que bajó la mirada y observó cómo una mancha mezcla entre el violáceo y el rojo oscuro ensució parte de la manga de la camisa y el pecho.

—N-no… ¡espera! Si me dejáis marchar jamás volveréis a verme. —tartajeó. Desde el principio había intentado ser valiente como los caballeros que aparecían en las hazañas, pero aquello ya la superaba. No tenía planeado morir o perder algún miembro tan pronto. Su mano derecha se hallaba sobre la muñeca del agresor, intentando desencajarla de su hombro pero seguir de espaldas a él solo la hacía sentirse más vulnerable al dolor, más vulnerable y más cobarde; a ratos dejaba escurrir su dignidad por cada poro de la piel.

—Ahora que empiezo a aceptar tu compañía no puedes irte sin más, no. —A cada palabra que musitaba sonreía, como aguantándose las ganas de hacerle lo mismo que al pobre descabezado del principio.— Hay una mejor manera de que pagues por lo que has roto, t-…

—Si he de pagar que así sea. —Mantuvo la cabeza en alto y apretó los ojos para resistir el dolor ardiente de los arañazos, interrumpiéndole en su discurso.

—…tu vida será mía. —ronroneó complacido él. Sacó sus uñas del interior de la muchacha y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el exterior del pasillo.

No estaba segura de haber entendido bien, ¿pagaría con su vida por haber roto un poco de vajilla que él mismo reconocía poder volver a reparar? ¡Menudo chalado! Seguramente la estaría llevando hacia una de esas típicas salas de tortura medieval adornada con esqueletos, hombres desollados y sangre seca; a veces odiaba ser poseedora de tan magnífica imaginación. ¿Por qué demonios habría dicho que pagaría sin antes escuchar sus condiciones? Había que ser idiota…

Descendieron por las escaleras por enésima vez, sin detenerse ni vacilar a cada paso dado. Eso él, porque lo que era ella, la cual le lanzaba patadas a las piernas y le mordía hasta hacerse daño en las encías, temblaba como un flan. Estuvo a punto de tropezarse y rodar pero aquel condenado hechicero se aseguraba de que no le flaquearan las piernas, su fuerza sería de admirar sino fuera porque la usaba contra otras personas.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta cerrada que el diablillo abrió con solo un movimiento de mano, y se fue vislumbrando poco a poco un pasillo con… ¿celdas? Cada vela se encendía cuando el amo pasaba y lo único que podía escucharse eran sus pisadas y el goteo constante de agua colándose entre los muros; algo rudimentario pero que cautivaba y transmitía respeto.

—Vais a matarme, ¿verdad? Pero no os basta con matarme, sino que me cercenaréis pedacito a pedacito hasta dejarme tullida…

—Podría estar bien pero deja de decir sandeces, solo voy a procurar que estés cómoda. —Sacó un gran llavero oxidado y escogió un llavín que distaba en tamaño con otras piezas colgantes del hierro. El batiente crujió y levantó algo de arenilla, como si se fuera a caer sobre sus cabezas.

Bella, que se había quedado confusa con su contestación fue empujada hacia el interior y cayó sobre la piedra húmeda del suelo. Al fallar su equilibrio por apoyarse con el brazo sangrante estuvo a punto de dejarse algún diente esparcido por el lugar, pero pareció no importarle. Se puso en pie a pesar de las punzadas en el tobillo y fue a chocarse contra la puertecilla, que se cerró estrepitosamente y dejó un silencio escalofriante como único compañero de prisión.

—¡¿A esto llamáis vos estar cómoda?! ¡Sí, me encantaría pasar aquí el resto de mi… vida. —Su voz se desvaneció y de pronto planteó la situación. ¿Cuánto tiempo estaría allí cautiva? ¿Su familia la extrañaría? Oh… su padre, el único que la había mirado siempre con tiernos ojos. ¿Para qué engañarse? Nadie más que él la echaría de menos y eso la dejó asolada. Muestra de ello fueron las lágrimas que comenzaron a lamer sus mejillas sonrojadas. Bella las intentó contener pero solo consiguió emitir algunos hipidos. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era dormir, pues estaba muy muy cansada, así que apoyó la cabeza en su faltriquera y…

Un momento, ¿no había guardado algo de la sala de obsequios allí? Desabrochó las hebillas de cuero y sacó un libro de cubierta parda y letras doradas. No había tenido tiempo de admirarlo hasta ahora pero debía reconocer que tanto el título como el aspecto la intrigaron sobremanera.

—¿La legión de fuego? —Suspiró lánguidamente, ¿qué más podía hacer mientras tanto? Se enjugó las lágrimas y comenzó a leer. No paró hasta que dejó de escuchar los grillos cantores y le escocieron los ojos. Cuando había entrado en sus "aposentos" creyó que no podría conciliar el sueño, pero estaba equivocada. "La legión del fuego" estaba llena de luchas y dolor, de guerra y desatinos familiares, de criaturas oscas y reinos olvidados, pero a ella le sirvieron como un tranquilizante casi mortífero.

**_Continuará..._**

* * *

_Este capítulo ha sido jodido, sobretodo en los momentos de "bajo escalera, subo escalera" qué horror. Aun así he disfrutado mucho escribiéndolo y espero que vosotros hagáis lo mismo. Tanto si os gusta como si no podéis __**dejarme un comentario**__ para hacer críticas e ir mejorando poco a poco, que en eso consiste, en perfeccionar técnicas. ^ ^_

_Por último, he de deciros que Rumpel está un poquito más subidito de humos de lo normal pero entendedle, Bella ha sido como una agresora de su intimidad y sus pertenencias. Como ya sabemos todos, él tiene un trato especial con las mujeres, por eso la ha dejado viva (pobre de ella si hubiera sido un hombre)._

_Vivid al máximo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Fandom: **Once upon a time.

**Pairing: **Rumpelstiltskin&Belle

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen. Derechos reservados a Disney, Once upon a time, Grimm…

* * *

El trato del enanito.

**L**a semana que aconteció después resultó de lo más tediosa, para la prisionera y para su captor. La princesa había optado por hacer el máximo ruido posible para molestarle, pero tiempo después acabó por darse cuenta de que sus intentos eran en vano, al menos eso era lo que él daba a entender. La ignoraba de tal forma que había jornadas en las que solo la visitaba para llevarle alguna comida, aun así la joven no probaba bocado y a medida que pasaban los días pataleaba menos.

Por la tarde, Rumpelstiltskin fue a comprobar si aquel incordio de mujer había muerto o si yacería inconsciente, pues no se intuía ni un ápice de vida en la celda.

Sus pasos eran silenciosos pero no titubeaban, su seguridad hacía que la mediana estatura del diablillo quedara en segundo plano y consiguiera transmitir miedo. Se aseguró de tintinear el llavero oxidado para dejarse oír; no sería la primera vez que sorprendiera a la prisionera haciendo sus necesidades, y francamente era bochornoso. Dando como resultado a que ambos se trataran con más inquina cada vez que él rompía esos momentos suyos de intimidad.

Cuando llegó a la entrada sus talones giraron para quedar frente a la madera y percibió movimientos acelerados en el interior de la cámara. Con exasperación introdujo el llavín en la cerradura y la giró. Tras escuchar el chasquido, empujó la puerta y entornó sus ojillos de cocodrilo para observar con atención.

—Ya pensé que os habíais olvidado de mí. —dijo con voz débil la presa. Se encontraba debajo de la ventana, iluminada por la luz lunar. Simplemente estaba allí parada sin atrever a moverse, su respiración entrecortada y Rumpelstiltskin memorizando los reflejos de la luna entre sus crenchas.

—Si no comes será la última vez que me veas por estos pasillos. —replicó él al comprobar que el plato de la mañana estaba volcado en el suelo, vertido su contenido sobre la piedra gris. Clavó los ojos en ella mientras esperaba respuesta, mirándola de arriba abajo. No se había inmutado ante su amenaza pero fue capaz de atisbar en la oscuridad que se había mordisqueado el labio inferior. A decir verdad, tenía un aspecto muy desmejorado, y poco le extrañaba dada la situación acontecida. Pero verla tan pálida y sucia hizo que a Rumpelstiltskin se le frunciera el ceño y prestara más atención a su persona.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

—¿Es que carecéis de corazón o simplemente os falla la memoria? —respondió con tono brusco cuando él señaló su brazo izquierdo, mal vendado con un trozo de la manga de su camisa.

—No, querida. La memoria no me falla, desafortunadamente el corazón sí. —Tras esto, sonrió de medio lado y con aires de superioridad acabó entrando completamente en la fría estancia. Se fijó en que la prisionera ocultaba algo bajo el heno con una patada que intentó disimular, pero él se limitó a pasearse de un lado a otro de la celda.

—¿Entonces?

—Siempre he dicho que el cerebro y el corazón están conectados de alguna forma. Es simple, si no me importas, ¿qué te hace pensar que recordaré tus pesares? —Su lengua siseó cada palabra como si contuviera veneno y el tono burlón de su voz añadió una tensión creciente en el aire que fue cortada poco después por un movimiento de su mano, la cual le indicaba a la joven que su deber en esos momentos era salir. Ella obedeció porque no le quedaba otra, aun así no dejaba de avanzar con duda, pues hasta el momento Rumpelstiltskin no le había permitido ir más allá de la hosca puerta de madera.

El paseo duró poco, las pisadas ligeras de ambos iban acompañadas, a veces, de las quejas de ella y el tenue sonido del exterior que provenía de los ventanales superiores de la entrada. Prácticamente eran las únicas que dejaban pasar la luz porque al señor del castillo le agradaban más las cortinas corridas. El susodicho miró de reojo a la prisionera, lloraba sin mediar palabra y con los ojos casi cerrados; ni siquiera levantaba la mirada para curiosear tal y como hizo el primer día que llegó. ¿Dolería tanto su herida? No, el duende sabía que había algo más.

—Hemos llegado. —Ante ellos se abrió un extenso baño con decoración victoriana, oscuro hasta que Rumpelstiltskin chasqueó sus dedos y consiguió iluminar la habitación con una tenue luz acuosa.

* * *

Reaccionó como si le hubieran dado un pellizco y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. ¿Le habría visto llorar o le quedaría aún una pizca de orgullo? No gesticuló, ella sabía lo que hacían allí. Al menos tenía la consideración de permitirle tomar un baño, que falta le hacía ya. Paseó sus irises azulados de un extremo a otro de la estancia para estudiar con detenimiento cada elemento presente; su mente devoraba información, estar encerrada durante una semana no le había anulado su capacidad de descubrimiento, sino que más bien la acrecentó.

Con la cabeza alta, avanzó unos cuantos pasos y acarició con la yema de los dedos el borde de la tina de agua, dejando la marca al arrastrar la fina película de polvo. "¿Es que aquí no se usa nada?" pensó Bella. Pareciese ser que los únicos inquilinos leales a la vivienda eran su amo, el polvo y las arañas, nada más. De todas formas, no pudo evitar pensar que se merecía bien poco criticar aquel detalle, pues ella estaría más sucia que las piezas del baño.

—Después bajarás a cenar, no quiero tener que deshacerme de tu cuerpecillo si mueres desnutrida.

—No tengo hambre, gracias. —replicó sin mucha energía. Lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a desabrocharse los botines, los cuales dejó caer haciendo que el pequeño tacón de ambos chocase contra el suelo.

—A ver cómo te lo explico, dulzura. No te he pedido permiso. Cenarás conmigo y te pondrás algo adecuado.

—No voy a presentarme, lo siento por vos.

—… Para que veas que soy alguien generoso te regalaré un vestido pues, francamente querida, tus ropajes ya huelen un poco mal. Y además… —Poco tardó el duendecillo en acortar distancias entre él y la muchacha. Giró en torno a ella, deslizando sus pies como en una especie de baile místico y arrancó con brutalidad los botones de su jubón, la camisa del interior quedó rasgada también. Esto hizo que el rostro de Bella se transformara en una mueca; mezcla de una escandalosa sorpresa eclipsada por lo débil de su hambrienta condición.

—¿Qué demonios creéis que hacéis? ¡No os basta con ser un desalmado, sino que además os entretenéis en ser un lascivo hombrecillo! —reclamó ésta intentando ocultar la blancura de su pecho.

—Reconozco que gusto de procurarme buenas compañías pero, ¡¿y quién no, moza?! —Su sonrisa se amplió para dar paso a aquellos incisivos maltratados por el tiempo, algunos más afilados que otros a ojos de Bella. Estaba segura de que, pese a su aspecto desmejorado, esos dientes podían causar serios daños si a su dueño le diera por morder. Los banales pensamientos se esfumaron de su cabecita cuando el pervertido aquel le giró para mirarla a los ojos.— De todas formas, es muy pretencioso por tu parte pensar que busco algo carnal en una jovencita como tú.

"¿A qué se refiere con –una jovencita como yo-?" Su cabeza comenzó a elucubrar ideas estúpidas por doquier referentes a los gustos femeninos del duende, si tendría aficiones algo más normales de las que ella misma había sido testigo. ¿Le gustaría viajar? Seguro, parecía un ser sin cabos atados a ningún puerto. ¡Y era capaz de invocar magia! La joven incluso empezaba a sentir envidia.

Clavó sus dos globos terráqueos en él, simplemente se había quedado sin palabras pues su respuesta resultó demasiado tajante. No importó, la incomodidad del silencio se vio interrumpida por el dolor que notó de un momento a otro en el hombro izquierdo. La tenía sujeta por allí y paseaba su mano sin parar, como si frotara encima de la herida infectada; ella intentó detenerle. "Me haces daño" añadió, pero él insistió e insistió hasta que la fricción dejó de molestarle. Cuando acabó de maltratar su brazo la obligó a agachar la mirada para que se diera cuenta de que ya no había indicio alguno de contusión o arañazo, únicamente se quedó con la sangre seca y el sudor en la piel.

—Ahora deja de hacerme esperar, el tiempo es oro, niña. —Con un chasquido precedido por un ligero y gracioso movimiento de cabeza hizo aparecer un vestido negro, despojado de excesivas florituras y con unas largas mangas de tela de encaje; el cuello terminaba en pico pero no tenía un escote muy pronunciado. Por lo que Bella pudo comprobar más tarde (cuando el amo del castillo la dejó a solas en el baño y se lavó y cambió a gusto) la textura del ropaje ya dejaba bastante a la imaginación.

Había disfrutado de la sensación del agua caliente de la tina, ya preparada incluso antes de que ella llegara, se había maravillado por los adornos de la estancia y la luz verdosa del ambiente, pero ahora era momento de satisfacer su estómago y de hacer que el hombre quedara contento y dejase de molestarla. La prenda negra le rozó la nariz al pasarla por encima para cubrir su cuerpo, la verdad es que no acostumbraba a vestir tan oscuro ya que su piel era demasiado nívea y prefería colores más vivos. Aun así paseó la mirada ante el espejo y le gustó lo que veía pero no le hacía excesiva gracia que las transparencias dejasen intuir los tímidos senos, pequeños y rosados, tanto como sus mejillas en ese momento.

* * *

—Te conozco. Eres uno de los enanitos que acompañan a… —Rumpelstiltskin hizo una pausa con gesto reflexivo, sentado sobre la silla que presidía la mesa del comedor. —¿Cómo se llamaba esa renacuajo?

—Blancanieves, su nombre es Blancanieves. Y deberías mostrar más respeto, hermano.

—¿Respeto? ¿Pides respeto mientras te presentas en mi hogar a estas horas, con esos aires vanidosos y dirigiéndote al Señor Oscuro como a un majadero simplón?

—Tenéis razón, excelencia. —ironizó el hombre. —Pero no he venido a hablar de modales aristocráticos, vengo a pediros un favor.

—Yo no hago favores, sino tratos. Y no creo que tú tengas nada que me sea de interés. Dime tu nombre, así puedo saber a quién estoy echando a patadas de mi castillo.

—El hombre que tenéis ante vos, y al que dudo que despachéis tan pronto, es Gruñón. O al menos así me llaman ahora.

Rumpelstiltskin asintió con el rostro ausente de emociones, aunque le había causado cierta gracia que aquel "gruñón" tuviera la ocurrencia de intentar adivinar lo que iba a suceder. Así pues, le dio paso para continuar con su verborrea, a ver si era capaz de discernir algo interesante en ella.

—¿Recordáis que Blancanieves os pidió una poción para olvidar su amor por el Príncipe? —Respiró profundamente y se quitó su gorro polvoriento, con un rostro que ahora mostraba más preocupación y súplica que la arrogancia previa.— Más que una pócima ha resultado ser una ponzoña que ha envenenado su alma, ya no es la muchacha bondadosa a la que todo el pueblo idolatra. Se ha vuelto arrogante y ha olvidado cómo es cualquier tipo de amor.

—Qué desdicha, continúa.

—He venido en nombre de mis hermanos, y en el de ella aunque no lo sepa, para que restablezcáis lo que ha sido perdido. Algo que rompa su letargo anímico y sentimental.

—Puedo ofrecerte una solución, pero toda magia conlleva un precio y yo soy un hombre muy caro. ¿Qué tienes para mí?

—Pues… la verdad es que…

La voz de Gruñón se vio interrumpida por algo que pareció llamarle la atención a espaldas de Rumpelstiltskin, y al ver que el robusto hombrecillo hacía una leve reverencia con la cabeza y le interrogaba con la mirada, no tuvo más remedio que girarse para mirar en la misma dirección, con la sorpresa de encontrarse a su "invitada", la cual reflejaba en el rostro que no esperaba visita alguna. El duende la ojeó de arriba abajo, ni siquiera llevaba zapatos y la prenda que le había prestado dejaba intuir cosas que serían divertidas de apreciar sino hubiese un tercero presente.

Por un momento se olvidó de Gruñón y se levantó de la silla con serias ganas de reprenderla por haber hecho acto de presencia. Aun así, dedicó una sonrisa a ambos y acarició el mentón de la joven testaruda con el dedo índice. Había decidido tratarla como una criada delante del recién llegado.

—Milah querida, tengo visita. ¿Por qué no nos traes un poco de té y luego sigues limpiando en la planta de arriba? —Clavó levemente la uña del mismo dedo en el comienzo de su cuello, esto hizo que la chica retrocediera unos pasos y lo mirase con expresiva confusión.

Por suerte, ella captó la idea y se dirigió rápidamente al armario acristalado que contenía la cara colección de cubertería y vajilla. Evitaba las miradas de los presentes y se movía con torpeza pero al fin consiguió reunirse con ambos y se dispuso a repartir los terrones de azúcar. Gruñón le pidió dos piezas con la mano y Rumpelstiltskin tapó la boca de su taza, pues el té le gustaba sin demasiados complementos. A continuación, la destapó para dejar paso al líquido ambarino que Milah preparó con lentitud y que ahora humeaba caliente y adornaba la estancia con aromas exóticos.

El más bajo se mesó la barba plomiza y contempló la expresión tensa del Oscuro. Algo se había encendido en su mente nada más ver a la muchacha, lo que le hizo acercarse al hombre más temido del mundo mágico y susurrarle algo tras los mechones que ocultaban su oreja izquierda. El rostro de Rumpelstiltskin hizo que a Gruñón le atacara un sentimiento de satisfacción. ¡Al fin había despertado el interés de aquel sanguinario!

—¿Acostumbráis a tomar té por las noches, socio? —preguntó entonces Gruñón en voz alta, fingiendo curiosidad.

—Querido, el té es bueno en cualquier hora del día, no niegues mi pequeño gesto de hospitalidad. —El ambiente estaba enrarecido, pero al menos Rumpelstiltskin consideró la oferta del enanito como factible. De forma impaciente, hizo un gesto a Milah con la mano para que fuera desapareciendo de escena, y así lo hizo, llevándose consigo la última taza (llena de té) que quedaba libre sin permiso de nadie. Entonces, los negociadores quedaron solos de nuevo.— ¿Cuánto te llevaría conseguirlo?

—No estoy seguro, supongo que en cuanto Blancanieves se vea cara a cara con su príncipe y sus ojos se colmen de amor otra vez. Para eso, necesito vuestra cooperación.

—Lo sé, no ricemos más el rizo. Esto ayudará a tu amiga, pero recuerda que debes volver con el pago o iré en busca de tus hermanos por todas las regiones. No creo que haga falta explicar para qué. —añadió divertido. Frotó sus manos casi con frenesí y deslizó entre los dedos una pequeña ampolla llena de espesa magia verde.

Con rapidez, Gruñón se hizo dueño del frasquito y lo guardó en una ajada faltriquera oscura que siempre llevaba atada a su cinto. Apuró su taza de té y la dejó con determinación sobre la mesa, era necesario salir presto de allí para comenzar la búsqueda de aquello con lo que cerraría el trato.

—Mi paso por aquí se ha alargado, así que marcho ya. —Tras esas últimas palabras, recorrió el camino hasta la salida del castillo y, únicamente cuando estuvo seguro de camuflarse de la vista del Señor Oscuro, sacó un pequeño trozo de pergamino y observó su contenido con una leve sonrisa. —Te tengo.

* * *

Su lengua se hizo con el sabor del té que restaba en sus labios. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía la razón, tal vez se debía a que imaginaba al diablillo reaccionando de manera violenta por haber aparecido de repente. Ella ignoraba que tenían visita, debería haberla avisado pues no era su intención, ni por asomo, presentarse ante ojos ajenos con aquellos atuendos tan bochornosos. Bella se desesperó en sus pensamientos.

Cuando la voz aguda pronunció su nuevo nombre, se separó de la pared y entró de nuevo por la puerta del comedor. La tacita oscilaba entre sus manos temblorosas a pesar de que ella intentaba parecer valiente, para colmo el olor de la abundante comida que ahora reposaba sobre los platos hizo a sus tripas rugir hasta el punto en que ella tuvo que toser para disimularlas. Lo miró fijamente y se dio cuenta de que no tenía pinta de estar enfadado sino algo cansado. Estuvo a punto de decir algo para romper el mutismo pero él se le adelantó.

—Siéntate, imagino que tienes hambre. ¿El té estaba bueno, Milah?

—Mi nombre es Bella, no Milah. B-E-L-L-A. —interrumpió molesta. Su tono de voz se había tornado brusco, cosa que no solía pasar, pero él era experto en hacerle perder los nervios. Luego, fue relajándose para analizar su pregunta, sin duda el hombre había tomado lo de la taza como una pequeña afrenta. Poco le importaba, ya que esa había sido su intención.— Y sí, el té estaba delicioso, intuía un leve regusto a uva. ¿Podemos empezar a cenar?

—Por supuesto, terroncito.

"Terroncito." No importaba cuántas veces Bella repitiese su nombre, aquella noche estuvo llena de motes irónicos, miradas por parte de él que la incomodaban y chistes crueles sobre las vidas que se había cobrado. Lo único bueno fue la comida; especiada con salsas sabrosas y aromatizantes, una carne deliciosa y un vino fuerte que estuvo obligada a tomar para que las burlas de su compañero no le afectasen tanto.

Y la despedida resultó breve. Los efectos del vino llegaron hasta el cerebro de Bella y ocasionó un mareo gracioso que acabó con la tacita impactada contra el suelo y desportillándose por uno de los lados. Le pidió perdón innumerables veces hasta que el duende acabó alegando que solo era una maldita taza.

_**Continuará...**_

* * *

_Lo sé lo sé, he tardado un poco más de lo previsto. Los pocos que me leáis no me peguéis, por favor. *llora* Perdonadme, he tenido dos exámenes de inglés en los días de la publicación y me ha sido imposible. Pero lo prometido es deuda y aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. Si os habéis fijado he jugado un poquito con la historia de la Blancanieves hechizada y Grumpy. La verdad es que disfruto mucho escribiendo acerca de él. :D_

_Tanto si os ha gustado como si no, podéis __**dejarme un comentario **__criticando o lo que queráis. No lo olvides, __**¡las círitcas y los reviews alimentan a los escritores!**_

_Vivid al máximo._


End file.
